Haunted
by yanki-chan
Summary: it's a songfic for Zexion and Demyx the song's Haunted by Disturbed! - it's my 1st songfic in like... ever so pweaze b nice ! -


You're broken, so am I

Demyx skipped down the hallway without a care as he made his way to his best friend's room, a certain blue-ish gray haired guy we all know and love. When he reached Zexion's room he knocked loudly and burst in without even bothering to wait for the door to be opened. He skipped through the Cloaked Schemer's room and saw it was empty. He skipped into his young friend library to find him seated in his chair reading a book that was the thickness of Demyx's head.

"Zexy!" he called and ran to the young boy and glommed onto him. "Whatcha doing?"

"Reading, Number IX." Zexion stated in a cold voice and shoved the older blonde off of him. "Go away and play with your insignificant little water clones and leave me alone with myself to read in peace and quiet."

_You're broken, so am I  
I'm better off alone  
No one to turn to and nothing to call my own  
Outspoken, so am I  
Explosive words that your world wouldn't understand  
Turn away again_

"B-But I made a song for you, Zexy and I wanted you to listen to it" Demyx pouted and flashed puppy-dog eyes at Zexion. Zexion was probably the only one who could actually face The Melodious Nocturne's begging face and not be phased, even Xemnas fell prone to the gaze.

"No. Go away, Demyx. I will not listen to your music, no matter what you say." Zexion continued to read his book while Demyx sighed, knowing that he couldn't persuade the younger man and got up. Walking dejectedly out of the room with his head bowed and his smile replaced with a frown and tears falling from his eyes.

Zexion watched his walk away sadly and sighed at his friend's sadness but couldn't bring himself to stop the mullet haired boy from exiting his sanctuary, his library. His bright friend was usually full of smiles and giggles and off in La La Land never to return but today, after being verbally slashed down by Zexion, he reminded Zexion of himself.

_You're beaten, so am I  
I've got a heart of stone  
No medication can cure what has taken hold  
You're hurting, so will I  
When I awake and remember why I've been running from your_

World  
Dishonored by your world  
Your world  
I'm haunted by your world  


Zexion marked his place then sat his book down on his reading table and left his sanctuary to travel down the white walled hallway that seemed to go on forever. He noticed Roxas and Axel peeking at something down another hallway then they started giggling. Right afterwards, he heard yelling and cursing being let out in an enraged voice that could only belong to one person: Xigbar.

He walked up to the Organizations top two pranksters and asked in a cold a venomous voice, "What going on here, Number VIII and Number XIII?"

The two jumped at the voice, apparently they hadn't heard him coming, and spun around to face them.

Zexion glared at them while Axel tried his hardest not to scoot back under the death glare of the younger teenager. "O-Oh, Zexy, um, hi how are you today? What are you doing here?" Axel asked nervously while Zexion sighed.

"I'm reporting you to the Superior of your little "prank" so be expecting a punishment." And with he walked off down the hall, not even bothering to look and see what was happening to the Freeshooter. Demyx watch from behind a pillar as Zexion struck fear into his friends' hearts. He wasn't treated that way when _he_ was annoying Zexion.

"He's evil." he heard Roxas whisper to Axel as they slicked off in the opposite direction of Zexion.

_My blood is cold as ice  
Or so I have been told  
Show no emotion, and it can destroy your soul  
Another sacrifice  
To a tormentor your world wouldn't understand  
Turn away again  
_

Demyx watched his friends walk away angrily. How could they say that about Zexy? Zexy was one of the nicest people he knew, underneath his cold mask. Demyx ran out of the shadow towards Axel and Roxas. He stopped front of them to block their path. "That's not a very nice thingy to say about Zexy." he stated firmly and a bit loudly. Zexion had in fact heard what Roxas had said about him but he didn't care and continued to walk on but then he heard Demyx stand up for him, he couldn't help but stop and listen in on the conversation.

"Since when do you care what happens to Zexion?" Axel stated angrily as fire started to dance around his fingertips, ready to defend Roxas if needed. "All he ever does is read books and criticize people."

"He just wants to learn and follow the rules!" Demyx defended loudly. Zexion heard this and showed a small smile, touched Demyx's view of him, before summoning a dark portal and stepping into it.

_You're angered, so am I  
A thousand fires burn  
A land of darkness from which I cannot return  
You're aching, so will I  
When I awake and discover that I have been damaged by your_

World  
Dishonored by your world  
Your world  
I'm haunted by your world

Later on, Demyx was playing with his water clones and his pet heartless named "Zex" (after Zexion) while lightly plucking at the strings of his sitar and sitting on his window sill looking out at Marluxia's garden. He watched as Zex began to chew at one of his plants that Marluxia gave him for his birthday. Demyx jumped up and went to the heartless and hit it over the head with his sitar and stated, "No! Bad, Zex! No chewing on the plants!" Zex growled in return and even tried to bite Demyx. "Oh, you must be hungry." He muttered and gave his pet its food and watched as his cute pet gobbled it up immediately.

_Remember and you might be welcomed  
Amongst the heartless monsters you surround yourself with  
Feeding off the pain and misfortune of others  
A maniacal unit of sub-human parasites  
Blurred into a feeding frenzy at the smell of fresh blood  
Open your eyes and see the creatures for what they are  
A swirling mass of hatred and envy  
Don't be naive enough to think you're unaffected  
The conversion has already begun..._

_You're frightened, so am I  
A world of demons wait  
Watching the movements and filling my heart with hate  
You're burning, so will I  
When I awake to discover how I have been ravaged by your_

World  
Dishonored by your world  
Your world  
I'm haunted by your world 


End file.
